


Voyeurism and a promise - Sequel to Exhibitionism or Voyeurism…

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Summary: Atobe still has the same problem + an additional one.





	Voyeurism and a promise - Sequel to Exhibitionism or Voyeurism…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tadano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/gifts).



> Creation: 2019-05-15 12:32pm to 12:58pm

One in the morning. Atobe put his pen down and rubbed tiredly at his eyes. He really should go home but there was still work to be done as he simply couldn't have been bothered after the meeting yesterday. A meeting in which the new head of the PR department had been introduced and he, Atobe Keigo, had actually passed out in. When he'd come to, he had lain on one of the medical beds, the reason he had so ungraciously fainted sitting right next to him. 'The doctor stepped out but told me to watch you for a while. Don't worry, he'll be back soon.' And then that beautiful smile had been directed solely at him and Atobe would have loved to faint once again.

Fuji Syusuke.

Former tensai of Seishun Gakuen and bane of Atobe's existence since day one as the honey haired male had continuously stopped any advances and with that given Atobe many a night in frustrated agony. And now he was back. Working for the same company, in the same building and even on the same floor. He just hoped Fuji had gone home already, at least the last time he had checked there had been no light in the opposite hallways. 

Exchanging the desk for the couch, Atobe sat down with a weary sigh but then decided to play one of the tapes again. Maybe that would get him into a better mood. A few minutes later his hands opened up his clothing without his mind having any say in it and while his eyes were still glued to the screen, his fingers wrapped around his cock, pulling and kneading, interrupted only when doing the same to his balls, the skin there so bloody sensitive he couldn't hold back several deep groans. 

He didn't know how long he sat there but the next time he looked up, it was because of a voice calling his name and a face which looked as amused as it looked predatory. His hands stopped but couldn't be pulled away anymore as his visitor had already grabbed his wrists.

''Aren't you a beauty when laying a hand on yourself?''

The sentence hung in the air like an endearment but Atobe felt himself unable to comment.

''Really, I should have known Tezuka gets it good these days, knowing he's much more calm than back then. But this is quite something…''

Fuji took his time, continuing to watch the screen until it finally turned black for good.

''I think you could use a little help there. How long have you touched yourself by now?''

Atobe eyed the clock then blushed noticeably. 

It was three in the morning. 

Fuji laughed softly. 

''I should probably not take too much time for finesse then. At least not tonight.''

Taking both wrists easily into one hand, Fuji's now free fingers took their place on Atobe's cock, his grip even more demanding and immediately eliciting a gasp. Fuji smiled, raking a nail down the most prominent vein.

''I think it's about time you came, Atobe-kun. And considering your more than willing body, I will make sure you keep coming until you pass out from my ministrations, not just because I've stepped back into a life you obviously thought of as impenetrable.''

When Fuji bent down Atobe knew he would make all of his words true but couldn't care less. If he could get half as much pleasure from this as Tezuka seemed to get from Kabaji, he'd happily take whatever Fuji decided to give. 

No matter how long it might take.


End file.
